


Little Bits of Inuyasha

by flametwirler



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flametwirler/pseuds/flametwirler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of drabbles and odd bits of writing. Introspection, humor, waff..the gambit be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deliverance

**Deliverance**

~ ~ ~

It had been a long journey for her. She'd been betrayed, reincarnated, revived, nearly killed again, and saved by the most unlikely of saviors. Despite everything, or maybe because of it, she was jaded and - more than anything - she was just tired. She was ready for her task to be complete and for her duty to the Shikon no Tama to be finished, for better or worse.

She'd learned many things too, after becoming the living dead. She'd had to watch as Inuyasha ever so slowly emerged from his shell under the gentle hand of her incarnation.

It made no sense. That girl was green and inexperienced; by all rights she should have been killed many times over already. Yet somehow she managed to make it in a violent world that Kikyou had had to train so hard just to survive in. Not only that but she did it all with a kind of joy that brought peace to those around her.

She'd only be lying to herself if she denied the bitterness and envy such knowledge stirred in her.

Yet, she thought, if her embroiled soul could be changed through the years to be so different, to somehow become _this_ that she saw before her, maybe there was redemption after all.

~ ~ ~

A/N: 'Green' drabble prompt for the LJ community Iyissekiwa. 214 words.


	2. Ordinary Isn't So Bad

**Ordinary isn't so Bad ******

****~ ~ ~** **

Kagome was by nature an optimist but everyone had their down days – and today was one for her.

She'd failed her last test and was starting to feel like she wasn't terribly good at anything. Granted, she could blame her rotten grades on traipsing around the Feudal Era but truth was she'd never been good at school even before getting dragged down the well.

Her miko abilities weren't exactly top notch either. She certainly helped out but she didn't think she'd ever see the day when the others ran to her for protection. At least she had Shippo – until he grew just a bit older and discovered more of his innate power.

Then there were her looks – she wasn't ugly but neither was she a raving beauty.

Fact was she was just…ordinary; and, she slid a glance Inuyasha's way, no one wanted ordinary.

Her thoughts were cut off by Inuyasha's sharp, irritated yell. "What the hell d'ya do to the ramen, wench?!" He was rapidly rubbing off his tongue, confusing her to no end.

"What are you talking about?"

He cut his glare short as he spotted her half-full canteen. "My ramen burned," he groused, "like that _cure-ee_ stuff."

"Oh, well, I thought variety would be nice so I bought some other flavors…"

He'd already turned away to finish off the water. "Keh, stupid. I like _my_ ramen; plain ramen is the best."

Smiling softly at his back she thought that maybe ordinary could have its own appeal after all.

~ ~ ~

A/N: 'Plain' drabble prompt for the LJ community Issekiwa. 250 words.


	3. And the Winner Is...

**And the Winner is...**

~ ~ ~

The rest of the group hadn't seen what sparked the argument but it didn't matter as they always ended the same way. Miroku amusedly watched the bickering not-quite-couple, wondering just how accurately he could predict the inevitable downfall. Showing a bit less amusement and more apprehension Sango leaned over and whispered, "I think it's just about time, don't you?"

Miroku gazed at them, calculated. "No, we've got another couple minutes still."

Sango cut him a skeptical glance. "But look at her. Her face is red enough she might go apoplectic from all that yelling. I'd say she's at her limit."

"Ah, but she's been trying to be more peaceable lately, let's not forget that."

Suddenly the tone of the fight changed and the onlookers grew silent in anticipation. Kagome opened her mouth wide but before she could utter that damning word Inuyasha interjected himself. "Oh sure, go ahead," he said snidely. "Use the spell - you know have to cheat because otherwise there's no way you'd win a fight."

Her mouth opened and closed, as if warring with herself whether to prove him wrong or just go ahead and smash him to the ground solely for the spite of it. In the end she flounced away in a huff, leaving everyone stunned in her wake.

"D-did Inuyasha just win that argument?" Sango stuttered. "Using words?"

It was the upset of the year, no, the next half-millennia, mused Miroku, a bemused smile on his lips. "Why yes, I believe he did."

~ ~ ~ 

**A/N:** 'Upset' drabble prompt. Originally posted for the LJ community Issekiwa. 250 words.


End file.
